


First

by entanglednow



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which witches turn Merton into a girl and Tommy is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

  
Merton had known the 'witches turned me into a girl' thing had been bothering Tommy. But it never occurs to him that it might have been _really_ bothering him, until they're back in his room and Tommy has him pressed back against the door.

And he's staring at him like he's something radioactive.

"What? What is it?"

"You smell like - fuck, I can't even describe what you smell like," Tommy says fiercely. "Merton, please, I need - fuck - can I?"

He has no idea what Tommy's talking about but he finds himself nodding anyway, because that's what he does, that's what he's always done. Because it's _Tommy_.

But Tommy exhales, shocked and shaken like he _never_ expected Merton to say yes.

Merton certainly doesn't expect to end up on the bed with his jeans stripped down his legs and Tommy's hands sliding their way into his boxer shorts, sensitive on the skin of his hips and thighs, moreso when they drag through the hair at his groin.

" _Tommy,_ what are you doing, what are you doing?" It's a disbelieving sort of hysteria but Merton thinks he's allowed, because he's the one who's suddenly half naked and the wrong sex.

Tommy has a hand wrapped round the curve of his thigh, dragging it up in a way that leaves him open and completely exposed and Merton should be embarrassed about that, but instead his face is too hot and he can't quite breathe - and then Tommy makes a noise like he's _broken_ him.

"Tommy," he says, soft and uncertain, hot all over at the thought of it.

Then Tommy's head shifts between his thighs and his mouth - fuck - his mouth is warm and open and on him. Tongue sliding over the low confusing heat of him. It's a long wet glide that leaves him fisting his new girl hands in the sheets and choking on a breath.

Because Tommy is going down on him.

Merton's brain goes completely white.

Tommy is aggressive and greedy, tongue sliding in and then trailing back up to confuse Merton in breath-taking, impossible ways.

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy."

Merton suddenly knows why girls like this so much. It's a slow, hot _clench_ of arousal that's huge and delicious and terrifying. Merton's hand drops and catches so tight in Tommy's hair that he can't even feel it anymore and he's fucking whimpering and Tommy's tongue is all the way inside him, quick and dirty and relentless and - his whole body tightens, orgasm shuddering through him with an intensity he's never experienced before. He's not ready for the way it feels, for how long it lasts.

Oh God, women are awesome.

Women _are awesome_.

His hair is curling at his neck, pulse jumping in his throat and there are little shivers rolling through him still. He feels like he's been turned inside out. But in a good way, totally in a good way.

Tommy's hands are sliding on his thighs and he's growling, soft under his breath, strangled words mixed in like he's trying to keep a hold of himself.

Merton knows what Tommy wants and the thought of it is huge and terrifying and he wants it so much he thinks he might actually pass out. He spreads his legs, listens to the strangled noise Tommy makes, the way he shifts on the bed, needy and desperate like he's dying.

Right, too subtle then.

Merton, reaches a hand down and wraps it round Tommy's waist, pulling where he's warm and solid and shaking and so fucking eager once he realises what Merton's offering.

Until he stops abruptly, fingers tight on Merton's wrists.

"Wait, fuck, wait!" Tommy's fishing in the pocket of his jeans for - oh, yes, probably a good idea.

There's a wet tear of foil which sounds fucking _obscene_ and terrifying and Merton can't quite believe they're going to do this.

Tommy's bigger than he's expecting. But Merton's wet, he's so wet that it's just one quick, greedy slide that fills him up in a way that's shocking and briefly uncomfortable. He's not prepared for it. But this isn't just some sort of crazy experiment in his new girl body, or Tommy's ever-demanding wolf senses. This is sex, and weirdly enough Merton never expected his first time to be as a girl.

He makes some sort of noise, something soft and confused, and Tommy goes completely still.

"Fuck, am I hurting you? Is this ok, are you ok?"

Merton makes a strangled noise which he really hopes Tommy's going to take as a yes, because coherence is a little beyond him right now.

Just in case he doesn't get it Merton reaches a hand up and pulls him down by his hair, growling until he has Tommy's mouth against his own.

Tommy tastes like - oh, Tommy tastes like him and that's weird and kind of dirty and strangely hot.

There's a shudder, a broken exhale and then Tommy's kissing him back, hips pushing up and in and Merton wraps his legs round Tommy's waist and lets him fuck into him as deep as he wants to go.


End file.
